Inside a Dream
by Nothung
Summary: Series de drabbles ambientados en un futuro distante, donde una separación inevitable y un nuevo mundo se extiende a los ojos del Sekiryuutei.


¿En qué momento pensaste que separarnos era la mejor decisión?, no respondiste en aquella ocasión cuando te lo pregunté frente a frente. No te importo quedarte en silencio, no te importó que por dentro estuviera muriéndome de la tristeza, solo te quedaste de pie mirándome. Tus ojos ya no mostraban el cariño que alguna vez me profesaste, ahora estaban vacíos y carentes de emoción hacía mí.

No podía culparte, por mucho que doliera tenías razón para decidir aquello.

\- El sueño se terminó – hablaste con suavidad – Es hora de despertar, Issei.

Era cierto, mi sueño terminaba de una forma abrupta, ya no había enemigos que vencer, ni amenazas que evitar para salvar al mundo. Sólo era yo y mi perversión. Creo que sin esos factores su paciencia se fue agotando, me di cuenta de mi error, nunca las miré bien, ni a ti y a las demás. ¿Qué mujer quiere un fragmento de un corazón?

Ellas me lo daban todo, pero no podía retribuirlo por completo. Puede que eran mis mujeres… pero yo nunca fui solo de ustedes. Tenían que compartirme, aceptar mis peticiones obscenas y terminé profanando su autoestima.

\- Soy de lo peor – esas palabras que emití mostraron la cruda verdad – Esta bien… gracias por aguantar a un pervertido idiota como yo.

Me doy la vuelta, aceptando la derrota, ¿Qué había en mí para que continuaran conmigo? El amor acabó cuando solo busqué la satisfacer mis perversiones, cuando solo las miré como un objeto. Ustedes no merecían aquello. Debían ser felices y si lo eran con otros; eso debía de bastarme.

El tiempo pasa y se dice que con ello se borran las heridas, escalofriante verdad; es cierto que me sentí como una mierda, pero siento que fue lo mejor. Camino a lentamente, mirando las luces de la ciudad durante la noche, todo ha cambiado, ¿Cuánto fue… cincuenta, cien o mil años?, ya lo olvidé o no le di importancia. Me deleito con los escaparates de realidad aumentada, si algo debía de estar orgullosa la humanidad era su capacidad de innovación. Llegó a un punto que fueron capaces por sí mismos de lograr verdaderos milagros.

Colonizaron la luna, alzo los ojos mirando como la parte oscura muestra pequeñas luces de las distintas colonias que se fundaron. Ahora buscan expandirse en los demás mundos, eso solo pasaba en las películas que solía ver de niño.

Para mí todo es nuevo, pues cuando nos separamos decidí dormir en un sueño profundo, dentro de un mausoleo para apaciguar mis sentimientos y no caer en alguna especie de maldición por mi condición de dragón humanoide. Cuando Ddraig se enteró de mis motivos de sellarme rio fuertemente.

 **\- Esa es una estupidez** \- el dragón Gales rio fuertemente – **Solo un escritor de tercera pondría una maldición como esa** – Ddraig continuaba riendo – **Somos poderosos, un desamor no es un catalizador para tal cosa.**

Me di de golpes contra una de las columnas del mausoleo que use como lugar de descanso, fui un verdadero idiota por suponer tal tontería, pero bueno lo hecho... hecho está, no había razón para lamentarme; mi cabello era más largo que antes, creo que fue lo único que creció durante mi sueño, decidí dejarlo así, era lo mejor. La única duda que tenía era como sobrevivir en un mundo extraño. No tenía dinero para tener un sustento apropiado, pero irónicamente el único objeto de valor que mantuve conmigo fueron las argollas de matrimonio de mis ex esposas.

Del oro más fino que pude solventar… fui a una casa de empeño, con la esperanza de que sirvieran de algo, pues para mí, solo eran objetos; pequeños recordatorios de un sueño que termino.

Los mostré con algo de pena, debo decir que mi apariencia era la propia de un vagabundo, puesto que a pesar de que mis ropas fueron encantadas para nunca deteriorarse, en algún punto de mi sueño perdieron su poder. Aquella joven miró con detenimiento las joyas, sus ojos se abrieron cuando confirmó la pureza de las mismas, luego me miró por unos instantes antes de hablar con su jefe. Discutieron entre ellos por breves momentos y finalmente me dieron un precio.

\- Eran invaluables – habló con total incredulidad – Tan sólo uno de ellos eran una fortuna.

 **\- Pues deberías de estar feliz –** mi compañero hablo dentro de mi cabeza – **Ahora eres rico para darte una buena vida.**

Eso me sacó una sonrisa nostálgica, "una buena vida"; quizás en otra ocasión, había sido rodearme de mujeres hermosas y tener orgía sin desenfreno, ahora sólo quería procurarme una tranquilidad en este nuevo mundo. Después de asegurar un buen domicilio, ropa nueva y arreglarme un poco el cabello, que todavía mantengo largo, decidí informarme sobre lo que pasó en mi ausencia.

Estaba frente a mi terminal de información global, aprieto con temor las teclas y frente a las proyecciones que aparecieron de ella, me doy cuenta de que la terrible realidad.

-" _ **La primera gran guerra sobrenatural"**_ **-** mis ojos no dan crédito a los encabezados – _**"La muerte de la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer es la causa…"**_

Doy un paso hacia atrás, incapaz de continuar leyendo, pero otra parte de mí me impulsa a que lo haga. Fue así que me adentro en los sucesos que pasaron poco tiempo después de mi irme a dormir. Tras muchos años en paz y armonía, las diferentes facciones sobrenaturales decidieron dar el siguiente paso, "Demostrar su existencia a los humanos". Por un tiempo todo iba bien, pero pronto aparecieron las discrepancias, ya que los seres humanos supieron que no estaban "solos" y que su planeta no era del todo suyo; sus "vecinos" eran seres longevos y de gran poder capaces de borrar continentes si así lo deseaban.

Eso alimentó el miedo innato a lo desconocido y un humano asustado; es muy peligroso. Rias a modo de embajadora contrajo nupcias con un joven humano, pero nunca se imaginó que este formaba parte de un culto que buscaba la superioridad de la raza humana, asesinándola en su noche de bodas.

Me detengo un poco, mis manos tiemblan ante la impotencia; pero me calmó un poco y respirando hondamente.

\- Eso era inevitable – la amargura en mi voz me repugnaba – Aunque estuviera allí nada hubiera cambiado.

Eso fue el detonante de una larga y agotadora guerra; la cual llevó a la borde de la extinción a todos los seres vivos, agotando los recursos, convirtiendo el planeta en un páramo desolado. Con la muerte cerniéndose por igual se llegó a una tregua conjunta y los esfuerzos de todos se concentraron en salvar al planeta.

Un dejé de soledad se anidó en mi corazón, estoy a punto de apagar mi terminal; cuando una idea llega a mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los demás? – me pregunto con cierto temor – Debería de averiguarlo… pero sí…

Vuelvo a poner mi atención en buscar la información, muerte y más muerte; parece que todos perecieron durante la gran guerra, eso me deja devastado, no puedo evitar llorar amargamente ante lo absurdo que todo era. Sobreviví pues estaba preocupado en volverme una amenaza para los demás, pero fue otra la amenaza que los asesinó de manera absurda.

Quiero dejar que la rabia me consuma… pero… ¿Para qué? Todos están muertos, enfadarme no serviría de nada, esta generación era la prueba de que la paz se logró a pesar de los tropiezos que tuvieron. Con el pesar en mi corazón decido que lo mejor es buscar aquel monumento que erigieron por los caídos.

* * *

Siento que la ironía decide golpearme fuertemente, Kuoh o al menos geográficamente el lugar donde estaba mi ciudad natal, ahora creo que se llama Distrito 55. Puedo ver que recuperaron mucho del antiguo paisaje de la ciudad. Parece que en tiene se tiene un apego a la era antes de la gran guerra; camino por las calles que son extrañas y similares a la vez; puedo sentir nostalgia. Pero sé que en el fondo solo son imaginaciones mías.

Ningún rostro me resulta familiar, aunque por momentos guardo la esperanza de encontrarme de "casualidad" con alguno de ellos.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el monumento, un enorme obelisco blanco que pareciera perforar el mismo cielo, me duele un poco el cuello de ver su altura. En mis manos está un ramo de flores, la única y apropiada ofrenda que se me ocurrió para honrar su memoria. Con un nudo en la garganta deposito las flores, me pregunto si rezas afectaría mi mente debido al "sistema"; pero yo mismo me respondo que eso ya no existe de la misma manera. El cielo desapareció hacía mucho tiempo y ahora los ángeles y caídos vivían en la Tierra con los humanos.

De hecho, la delgada línea que nos separaba de la humanidad desapareció, pues demonios, humanos y demás seres sobrenaturales estaban mezclados entre sí que era imposible diferenciarlos.

\- ¿Eres Issei-niichan? – una voz familiar se escucha tras de mí – En verdad eres Issei-niichan

Me vuelvo lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, por un momento siento la necesidad de huir, pues era como si viera a un fantasma, para después notar de que no se trataba de la persona que creía.

\- ¿Milicas? – pregunto con temor mientras el hombre esboza una sonrisa

Decir que Milicas era la viva imagen de su padre sería mentir, pero era cierto, los rasgos del demonio eran los misma, se me acerca para darme un fuerte abrazo, me tenso un poco antes corresponder el gesto.

Pensábamos que había muerto – el demonio pelirrojo me miraba fijamente – Pero cuando nunca apareció el nuevo Sekiryuutei, supimos que estabas con vida.

\- Milicas – habló con cautela – ¿Tu no me odias?

Aquella pregunta nos orilló a un incomodó silencio, pues el demonio no supo responderme de manera rápida.

* * *

Estábamos sentados en el recibido de su mansión, la cual era una copia de la antigua casa Gremory, Milicas me hizo saber que no guardaba ningún rencor, de hecho, nadie lo hizo hasta el momento de su muerte. De alguna forma todas entendieron que era parte de su culpa el que yo estuviera ausente en los momentos de necesidad.

Así que se dedicaron por completo en suplir al "famoso héroe" de conflictos pasados, aunque eso les costó la vida finalmente; Milicas estaba feliz de verme. De eso no había duda alguna, pues él y unos cuantos más eran los pocos demonios de sangre pura que quedaban con vida. Ya no ostentaban un aire de nobleza, más bien reliquias de una era antigua. Cuyos conocimientos eran lo que los hacían valiosos para la nueva generación.

La velada era agradable, llena de nostalgia para los dos, ya no era el niño bien portado que recordaba, sino un hombre amable que vivía con tranquilidad. Me presentó a su esposa, una hermosa ángel, reí un poco ante lo irónico. Milicas casado con una mujer con una apariencia similar a Grayfia; salvo que su cabello era rubio y más expresiva. Ella también supo de mí, por unos breves momentos esperaba un ataque de rabia, pero nunca se presentó. Tenían dos hijos, ambos varones ya mayores y vivían sus vidas fuera de la Tierra. Tal vez que vivan sus días felices era el castigo que me imponía la vida.

Decidí que lo mejor era irme, Milicas notó eso y no dijo nada. Justo antes de irme me dio una carta sellada. La miro fijamente notando que la escritura es de Rias.

\- Rias nee-sama la escribió un día antes de su boda – tomo la carta con cuidado – Quería que la tuvieras, nadie la abrió para saber que dice.

Me despido cordialmente, no sin antes hacerme prometer que volviera a visitarlos, promesa que pienso cumplir con regularidad. Mi paso es lento, todavía veo la carta de Rias.

 **\- ¿No la leerás? –** pregunta mi compañero dragón

Contemplo detenidamente la misiva, para después romperla en miles de pedazos, aquello sorprende a Ddraig pues no encuentra lógica en mis acciones.

\- Son las palabras de un muerto – exclamo nostálgicamente mientras veo como los pedazos son llevados por el viento – Saber o no lo que decía no cambiará nada… el sueño terminó y ahora solo queda mantenerme despierto.

 **\- ¿Qué harás entonces? –** la duda del dragón celestial es comprensible

\- Es un nuevo mundo – respondo sonriente – Supongo que volver a soñar… pero esta vez que sea algo más realista que ser el rey del harem.

* * *

" _A mi querido Issei:_

 _Escribo esta carta con la esperanza de que nunca la leas, pues me di cuenta del grave error que cometí. Con el tiempo llegué a olvidar la razón por la que me enamoré , no eras atractivo, ni muy inteligente. Lo único valioso en ti fue tu corazón._

 _Algo tan subjetivo no se aprecia a simple vista, empecé a notar tus defectos; pues no había nada que me deslumbrara como tus actos heroicos o la enorme fama que alcanzaste con el tiempo._

 _Pero nunca cambiaste, te mantuviste fiel a tus ideales y a tu manera de ser. Eras un pervertido sin remedio, pero eras tú. Yo esperaba que cambiaras con el tiempo, pero eso nunca pasó, deseaba imponer mis expectativas y deseos para que fueses mi hombre ideal._

 _Me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada… nunca debí de hacer eso, ni yo y ni las otras. Debíamos amarte por como eras y no por quien esperáramos que fueras. Ese fue nuestro error y esa fue la razón de nuestra separación. Me arrepiento profundamente de todo, pues busque en otro hombre lo mismo. Pero "eso" nunca apareció y viaje de relación en relación frustrándome de sobremanera. Perdiendo el deseo de amar._

 _Porque los demás hombres dejaron de soñar y tú continuabas haciéndolo a pesar de todo._

 _No espero que aparezcas e impidas mi boda, tampoco quiero que lo hagas, lo único que espero es que seas feliz donde quiera que estés… pero por favor… nunca, pero nunca…. Dejes de soñar."_


End file.
